Red Hood vs The Winter Soldier
See the previous OMM I made. Red Hood vs The Winter Soldier is a What if? episode of OMM created by TOGYSITPL. It is the 2nd episode of season 1. Description Two resurrected side-kicks come to face each other to see who is the greater assassin. Interlude Announcer: Two fighters! No research! 60 seconds! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Washington DC Status: Unknown Target: Super soldier files 0387 Hours December 6, 2017 Guards are walking around inside the building, and two mysterious figures take them out one by one. One grabs them by the throat. The other uses a rope to get him down, and reel the guards in for a surpries attack. The data is just in the other room, and a man with a helmet grabs him, stabs him, then headbutts him. He then goes for the data. ???: Gotcha. The other figure carries a machine gun, lying on the wall. He sees the man in the hood and aims. The man in the helmet has just finished collecting the data and jumps out of the seat. ???: In Ordung. Ich mache einen Deal mit Ihen. Du givst mir, dass dite Daten, und ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Translator: (Alright.I'm gonna make a deal with you.You give me that data, and I won't hurt you.Don't give me the data, and we're gonna have a problem.) ???: We don't want that, now do we. The man with the helmet comes out of the shadows and reveals himself as Red Hood. Red Hood: Wait, are we talking about, this? Red Hood holds the flash drive in his hands. The man with the gun comes out of the shadows and reveals himself to be The Winter Soldier and proceeds to shoot Red Hood. Red Hood dodges and puts the flash drive in his pocket. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! ENGAGE! 60 ''' Jason brings out his handguns. Bucky brings out his Barret M82M1. The both continue to fire until their bullets run out. They both bring out the knives and start wailing on each other. '''50 Jason jumps on Bucky and brings out his tasers and tases Bucky. Jason then jumps off of Bucky and kicks him in the groin. Bucky grabs Jason's leg and throws him to the ground. Jason flips back up on the ground. 40 Both counter each others fists. Bucky then brings out his rifle. Jason runs and dodges the bullets from the rifle. Red Hood reloads his pistol and shoots at Bucky. Bucky then catches the bullet. Red Hood: Well that was unexpected. Winter Soldier: Lets see if you can counter this. 30 ' Bucky brings out his Milkor MGL Mk 1L. Red Hood: Oh shit. Bucky fires rapidly. Red Hood shoots the bullets with his pistols. Red Hood then escapes to the top of the building. Bucky catches up with Jason. Jason tries to jump off the roof. Bucky grabs Jason's leg and smashes him on the ground. He then proceeds to punch Jason many times. Jason rolls over and dodges. '''20 ' They both drop their guns and run at each other. Jason jumps up in the air and kicks Bucky in the face. Bucky is then forced back and is on the ledge of the building. Jason grabs Bucky's arm and smashes him to the ground. '10 ' Both have knives in the hands. The both counter each other. Red Hood then sneaks behind Bucky and uses his electric wings and slashes his back and his chest. He then grabs Bucky's neck with knife by his neck and slashes it. Bucky plops onto the ground. '''KO! Jason throws Bucky's body off the building and jumps off the building himself. Jason then lands on the seat of his motorcycle and drives off. Results This melee's winner is.......... RED HOOD Next Time PAC-MAN VS MR. GAME & WATCH Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:TOGYSITPL Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs Warner. Bros' themed One Minute Melees